Answer the Call
by AmethystLOVELESS
Summary: In 1985, 23 children were kidnapped by a group of evil mad men. A search ensued for the missing children only for their captures to be captured and sentenced, but the children are nowhere to be found. 10 years later, a gathering of their parents and other Wizards/Witches gather to Summon the children back home only to get a group of 23 that look nothing like the vanished ones...
1. Prologue: Here My Cry

Answer the Call

* * *

**A/N So, here is my first story. I hope you read it entirely and enjoy it. I request that you review it when you finished. Flames will be fed to my hellhound. Suggestions and requests are welcome. Updates will be spontaneous and whatnot. Now, I guess I'll let you just get on with it.**

* * *

Prologue: Hear My Cry

Small forms were huddle close together, shivering and moving as close as possible for more warmth on the cold stone floors.

_It was a beautiful day; hundreds of families were in the Alley today for some fun today with everyone there, unaware of the danger to their children lurking in many of the shadows._

The oldest held the youngest in their arms, trying to comfort them as they shook with silent sobs.

_Luna Lovegood_

_A young blonde girl strayed from her parents' side as they look through a book shop, following an animal that only she could see only to vanish beneath a cloak of invisibility and restrained by the dirty arms of a large man._

The scent of blood filled the air from the older ones and a couple of the younger ones who had tried to defy their captors.

_Percy, Fred, George, Ron, and Ginny Weasley_

_Five young red headed children slipped from their parents, giggling at their little escape into a dark alley that their parents had told them not to go into only to be cornered by a foul ugly man and roped together._

A door farther down the hallway to the room the children creaked open, drawing whimpers from many of the children as the older and braver ones bit the inside of their lips worryingly.

_Neville Longbottom_

_A shy boy tumbled onto the ground and into an alley after tripping over a raised brick only to be caught by a man dressed in many rags and a crazed glint in his eyes making the boy whimper and cry but his mouth was quickly covered and he was vanished as well._

The footsteps and evil chuckles of the men who had taken them all echoed down to them causing the children to pull back farther into the corners, the older ones placing themselves before the younger ones.

_Blaise Zabini and Draco Malfoy_

_A young black boy and a pale blonde boy giggled silently as they snuck back into the dark alley out of the shop where their parents were trading with the owner to get rid of the dark artifacts in their homes only for both boys to release muffled squeals as grubby hands covered their mouths and dragged them into the shadows as the owner of the hands cackled evilly and then dragged them away from their comfortable lives along with five other children._

The footsteps and laughter along with some of the men speculating on what to do with them came closer and closer to the place they were held.

_Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnigan_

_A black boy ran into an Irish boy and both made quick friends before running off giggling towards the ice cream shop they had spotted earlier only to get caught beneath a cloak and dragged into an alley where a couple other children were gagged and tied like they soon were._

As the men crept closer, a young girl whimpered and began to whisper small prayers of someone finding them and saving them with a few of the other younger children joining in with her whispered prayers as the older grasped each other's hands and squeezed them in reassurance.

_Cedric Diggory_

_A young brown haired boy of only about 8 slipped from his parents, his eyes wide in wonder to explore this exciting place only to be drawn into a small alley by a strange noise only to let loose a muffled scream when he spotted more children only gagged and bound with frightened tears in their eyes with him soon joining them as a man beneath a cloak captured him as well._

A young green eyed boy remembered a feeling of when he had truly wished for something, it happened and thus screwed his eyes shut tight and clasped the hands of two children next to him and began to wish desperately for someone to come and rescue all of them from this hell.

_Susan Bones_

_A young girl smiled happily as she trailed behind her aunt who had taken a break from work to hang out just with her only for a cloak to suddenly drop over her and a hand grab her arms roughly behind her back as another hand covered her mouth before she was dragged into a small side alley and bound before being thrown next to a couple other children before a dizzying sensation came over them as a hook captured them behind their navels only to land hard upon cold stone._

Another child with red hair asked the boy what he was doing and he whispered what had happened to him when he wished before and several children recognizing accidental magic with a semblance of control began to copy the boy as the men came closer and closer for their daily "play" time.

_Harry Potter and Hermione Granger_

_A small green eyed boy whimpered as his aunt dropped him off before an old looking pub that his uncle and cousin couldn't see before driving off but soon he met a bushy haired girl who could also see the pub but had gotten separated from her parents and so they both entered it only to get pulled beneath a table and under a cloak before dragged up the stairs and into a room with several other bound and gagged children before they joined them in the corner as well._

Their prayers and wishes grew more and more desperate as the men came closer and closer, obviously coming as slowly as possible to increase the fear factor, and suddenly, they could feel something powerful stirring beneath their prayers and wishes which grew to new heights with this slight answer.

_Adrian Pucey_

_In a dark alley a young brown haired boy of about 7 slipped out of a shop where his parents were to follow two other boys that he had seen slip out and followed them into an alley just a few minutes after them only to be captured and bound as well before they were all portkeyed away._

A goddess stirred from her sleep in a sea of green as multiple voices of young children with the power to call upon the power of where she slept cried out to her for help, their voices filled with panic and pain.

_Cho Chang_

_A young Asian girl skipped after a cute young boy she had seen slip from his own parents and into an alley only for her own scream to be muffled by a second man as she was also bound and tossed next to the boy she had been following._

As the men came closer, a green glow began to grow around them starting from the green eyed boy and then red haired girl sitting next to him as the being that heard their pleas began to pay attention to them.

_Lee Jordan_

_A young black boy with his hair in dreadlocks slipped away from his parents in the crowd entering and exiting the alley and headed up the stairs before a sound in a room drew his attention and he entered it only to be caught and bound like the other children he now noticed in a corner of the room and was tossed next to a bushy haired girl and green eyed boy._

A glow spread farther and farther, especially to the children who they all knew may not make it due to the injuries the men had caused them and with how cold it was in their prison.

_Anthony Goldstein and Michael Corner_

_A golden haired boy and a dark brown haired boy bumped into each other before giggling and running up the stairs of the Inn to explore while their parents continued eating only for a sound that sounded much like a muffled scream caught their attention and they crept into a room with the door ajar only to be caught just like the boy before them and tossed onto the other side of the boy and girl._

Warmth like they had never felt before spread across them as the glow grew brighter and finally caught the attention of their captors drawing alarmed cries from the men.

_Justin Finch-Fletchley_

_A young boy sniffled as he looked around for his parents who he had gotten separated from only for an out of place pub to catch his attention and enter, heading up the stairs when a strange sound caught his attention only to be captured before he could scream when he spotted terrified bound children only for him to join them just as bound and then all connected by a single long piece of rope and ported away when a hook caught behind their navels and landing on hard stone floor along with two other groups of children._

The children all connected hands and wished harder and harder to be free from their torture and hurts and to live as the green glow spread and what looked like to be green pyre flies appeared around them.

_Cormac McLaggen and Zacharias Smith_

_Two boys giggled and ran off, sneaking away from their parents at an ice cream parlor in the alley where they had met only to be caught beneath a cloak by a man and tossed into a side alley with many other children after being bound and gagged like the others before the men connected them all with a rope and they vanished with a hook catching behind their navels and transporting them away to land on cold stone next to two other groups of children._

Then, the light reached its max, so bright that it was nearly white and with a flash, the children vanished leaving only a bunch of pyre flies that separated and flew away.

_For several weeks, the children were locked away in this unknown location and were tortured and made fun of along with told of how their parents would never find them and no one would find them and how they would be sold to be slaves to Muggle's for their powers to be used for whatever their future owner would want and the children lived in terror but took comfort in that they were not alone and were together for as long as they could be as the men never separated them from the first room they had been dropped in though many times the older ones had tried to run away only to be hurt very badly by the men and none of them tried again, all now knowing that they would be stuck here with no hope for rescue and sold away as slaves._

The children, when they head no sound of the men again opened their eyes only to find themselves in a giant expanse of black and standing upon a sea of green threads and little dots of light. Miraculously, all of their injuries were gone and they didn't feel cold or hungry anymore. Exchanging looks of joy, the children cheered and hugged each other before a voice of a woman brought their attention to Her.

"**Hello children, I am the Goddess Minerva.**" She spoke, immediately catching the children's attention.

She was tall and very beautiful with pale skin, long golden hair, and soft hazel eyes and dressed in gold and white armor. A golden white glow around Her held the children in awe.

"**Your prayers called Me to you and so I am here to answer them. I am afraid that all of you were already near death and thus all I could do was pull your souls here to the lifestream. However, I can give you a second chance at life far into the future of this planet. Life will be very different and yet similar to your past lives, but you will not have the memories you have now. I ask you to take this chance for I see thousands of years into the future a great calamity will befall the planet and if I send you to when it will begin to affect the planet, you will all have a chance to stop this calamity and save this world.**" She continued now that She had their attention, but Her words filled the children with sadness but what She said after that brought hope.

"Will… Will we ever be able to go home?" Spoke up a young girl with red hair and freckles.

The woman's eyes softened.

"**If a chance ever arises, I will allow you to return to your time after the calamity has been taken care of. I will also return all of your memories to you and explain what has happened in your absence and a few other things you will need to know.**" She conceded.

The children shared smiles and then all turned to her with hope in their eyes and resolve in their hearts.

"We will do as you ask, Goddess Minerva." replied the eldest of the group, a boy of about 9 as the others nodded in agreement.

"**Thank you, children. I wish you good luck with your paths and hope you all meet again.**" She smiled softly back to the children and before waving Her hand over them causing them to all vanish in a flash of light, allowing Her to return to Her sleep until She was needed again.

Meanwhile, in the British communities, both magical and non-magical, panic ensues as twenty-two children are found missing and one that will not be noticed he is missing until his eleventh birthday…

* * *

**A/N So, here is my first story. I hope you enjoy it. However, I will warn you now, I am not good at updates on a schedule and thus this will only be updated whenever I either complete a chapter or feel like it. Another note is that all flames will be fed to my pet hell hound. Either way, I hope you enjoy this story and suggestions or request for the story are always welcome with open arms. Side note: the first chapter is already almost complete. Thus concludes my author's note with a plead to review since you have now finished reading (or at least I hope you did) and to either favorite, follow, or both my story.**

**Have a Goddess Blessed Day!**


	2. Chapter 1: Reborn

Answer the Call

* * *

**A/N So, here is the next chapter to "Answer the Call". I hope you read it entirely and enjoy it. I request that you review it when you finished. Flames will be fed to my hellhound. Suggestions and requests are welcome. Updates will be spontaneous and whatnot. Another side note, I don't like how this chapter turned out to well so if you have suggestions on how to fix it, I am completely open to them. I guess I'll just let you get on with it now.**

* * *

Chapter 1: Reborn

In εуλ 1950, Vincent Valentine, who was once a boy named Percy Weasley, was born to Grimoire Valentine. He followed in his father's footsteps to become one of the best Turks with an amazing hand for shooting and mastery with many materia.

In εуλ 1968, Cid Highwind, who was once Cedric Diggory, was born and went on to become a pilot and builder of many airships and later on worked for Shinra in their space program and attempted to launch a rocket only to fail and his projects scraped due to how many died during the launch's failure.

In εуλ 1972, Reeve Tuesti, who was once Seamus Finnegan, and Barret Wallace, who was once Cormac McLaggen, were born. Reeve went on to become the Head of Shinra's Urban Development Department, creator of Cait Sith, and when Shinra fell, the head of the World Regenesis Organization (WRO). Barret lived in Corel where he eventually lost his friend after Shinra gunned them down believing to have been helping the terrorist group AVALANCHE. Barret later started his own AVALANCHE group with the goal of destroying Mako reactors to stop them from taking life from the planet and also took in his gunned down friend's daughter, Marlene, as his own. After everything was taken care of with the calamity, Barret searched the world for alternative energy sources and eventually settled on oil.

In εуλ 1974, the Turk codenamed Tseng, who was once Blaise Zabini, was born in Wutai. When he was 18, he was assigned to watch over the last remaining Cetra. Later on, Tseng became the Commander of the Turks and when Veld defected he became the Director. Even after Meteor and the fall of Shinra, he remained loyal to his cause and still protects his boss…

In εуλ 1977, Gensis Rhapsodos, who was once Ron Weasley, Angeal Hewley, who was once Neville Longbottom, and Sephiroth, who was once Draco Malfoy, were born to the JENOVA experiments with Genesis the oldest, Angeal the middle, and Sephiroth the youngest. Genesis was labeled a failure in the experiments and thus sent to live with the Rhapsodos' in the village of Banora and was later joined by Angeal who had also been labeled a failure. There, the two became the best of friends and later vowed to become SOLDIERs at Shinra and become even better then the legendary SOLDIER, Sephiroth. Sephiroth meanwhile had been labeled a success and raised in the labs of Shinra and became a SOLDIER as soon as he was able. He rose quickly in the ranks and became the General of the Shinra army. It was in that army that Genesis and Angeal met Sephiroth and all three became the best of friends when Genesis and Angeal made SOLDIER Firsts. The three were labeled the "Holy Trinity" and all was well until a fateful sparring session where Genesis and Sephiroth became too serious and Genesis gained a wound that was the beginning of his degradation and the fall of the Holy Trinity's fall from grace…

In εуλ 1978, the Turk Rude, who was once Dean Thomas, was born. He eventually joined the Turks and later on became the partner of the red headed Reno. When Tseng became Director and Reno the Commander, Rude become the third in command. Then, all went to hell after Genesis' degradation began and then Shinra fell along with the Meteor. However, Rude still remained loyal to his boss, Tseng and the Shinras, and remained Reno's partner no matter what…

In εуλ 1982, Rufus Shinra, who was once Zacharias Smith, and Reno, who was once Fred Weasley, were born. Rufus was at first a spoiled and bigoted child but eventually changed little by little and gained control of the Turks from his father. He became the President of Shinra when his father was killed and began changing everything. However, Meteor came and Rufus caught Geostigma. Luckily, four of the Turks stayed with him. In order to make up for some of the many sins that his family had done, he funded the WRO that Reeve had started. About a year after the Geostigma had started, he was cured by a miracle rain and thus vowed to never do such things again and instead help the people and the Planet… Reno was known as the slum rat by many that knew him but not all knew his true self. He had expectations and thus lived up to them. He made it into the Turks eventually and lived the life of an adrenaline junkie. He favored an EMR for a weapon but would use materia. He was great at Parkour, especially climbing up walls. Then, Meteor came and all went to hell. He did his best as it all fell apart and stuck with his two bosses, Tseng and Rufus. In the end, he was glad he did cause both of them had needed all the help that they could get…

In εуλ 1983, Kunsel, who was once Lee Jordan, was born. He lived in his hometown for a bit before eventually leaving for Midgar and joined the SOLDIER program. He worked hard and soon made it up to 2nd Class. He became best friends with Zack Fair. However, after Meteor and the fall of Shinra, he vanished for a few years only to be found a couple decades later by other immortal Shinra experiments and led to their safe haven from the collapsing world. Thus, he stayed there and finally at last knew peace and had a family even if they were makeshift…

In εуλ 1984, Zack Fair, who was once George Weasley, Loz, who was once Justin Finch-Fletchley, and the Turk Cissnei, who was once Ginny Weasley, were born. Zack was born in Gongaga and once he was old enough, left his hometown to Midgar. There he came under the mentorship of Angeal Hewley, a 1st class, and made it up to 2nd Class. However, it all went to hell after the mass desertion in Wutai. He and Angeal then left for Wutai to complete the mission that was supposed to be completed but all those that had been sent were the deserters. Later on, Angeal deserted as well and when Zack ran into him once again, he was forced to kill him and was given the Buster Sword with Angeal's dying breath. Not much later, he made 1st Class but it was a bitter promotion. However, it was a bit better due to Sephiroth still being there along with Kunsel and a friend he had made in the infantry named Cloud Strife. He also met a pretty girl by the name of Aerith Gainsborough and they were getting close together and might even start dating soon. However, during a mission to Nibelheim, it all went to hell when Sephiroth locked himself in the basement of the Shinra mansion. His biggest regret was not trying to get Sephiroth out of that room harder. Sephiroth went mad and burned down Nibelheim and killed many of the townspeople. Zack then confronted him in the Mako reactor but he lost quickly. Luckily, Cloud managed to throw Sephiroth into the Mako beneath their battle. However, it wasn't going to get any better. He and Cloud were captured by Hojo, a Shinra scientist, and experimented on to be made into clones of Sephiroth. That failed luckily as both Cloud and himself managed to hold onto their sense of selves but Cloud descended into a Mako poisoning coma. After 4 years, Zack managed to break out and escaped with the comatose Cloud. For a year he ran with Cloud running into Genesis for a battle that he one and knocked Genesis out of his degradation induced insanity and saw Lazard's death along with a copy of Angeal who both died protecting Cloud for him. Unfortunately, just as he thought that Cloud and himself were home free to Midgar, he was gunned down on the cliffs above. With his dying breath, he passed on Angeal's Buster Sword to Cloud, but his death shattered Cloud's psych and ended up passing on many of his memories as well. Thus, he watched his dear friend do his best through the Fate that the Goddess Minerva had given him along with his mentor, Angeal and his love, Aerith… Loz was a young child from Nibelheim that was taken by Hojo along with two of his friends. For years they were experimented on by some of Hojo's assistants and became perfect Sephiroth clones due to their childish psyches being easily over written. Eventually, himself and his brothers escaped and went on to fulfill JENOVA's wishes but were stopped by Cloud Strife. They all died upon the ruins of Midgar and joined together in the Lifestream to never be separated by anyone or anything and to only follow their own hearts now… For most of her life, Cissnei, or Flame, lived in the slums of Midgar, stealing for a living. At 16 years old, the Turks recruited her when she managed to steal from one of their own. Mastering a weapon, she lived her life and was happier than she had ever been under a new name for a new start. However, she met the 2nd Class SOLDIER Zack Fair under orders to watch him, but as time went by and the young man continued to surprise her and soften her heart, she fell in love only to find it unrequited as he loved another. When he was captured, she found herself beginning to doubt her job and the company she put her faith into. Upon his escape, her resolve truly wavered and she let him go after and short battle and reported his identity to her boss, Tseng. She followed his travels as best as she could, hoping to save him and eventually warned him away from his hometown though he did not listen. She still did her job however and still held onto her wavering hope, but she lost it all on that day… The day her love died. Then, she set to wandering, hidden from her fellow Turks who believed her to be dead. She had wanted to kill herself and had intended upon it when she let, yet, she couldn't allow herself to when she thought of Zack and how he pushed through everything no matter how hard. Thus, she wandered, visiting many places and watched over Zack's living legacy when she could before she finally hid herself away at Chocobo Bill's. However, she found herself not aging at all and then, was found by others like herself and found home and a place that would hold her faith and trust forever…

In εуλ 1985, Aerith Gainsborough, who was once Luna Lovegood, and Yazoo, who was once Adrian Pucey, were born. Aerith was born to Gast, an ex-professor of the science department, and Ifalna, the last of the Cetra race. However, not too past her birth, Shinra attacked her home, killing her father and kidnapping herself and her mother to be experimented on. A few years later, she and her mother escaped upon a train only for her mother to die at the station they had escaped to. Aerith was taken in by a nice woman who had seen her mother and her escape from the train and had been awaiting her husband. However, her husband was dead but, she still took in Aerith and raised her as her own, giving Aerith her last name. Aerith thus lived in Midgar and came across a church that the Planet whispered to her would grow flowers beautifully. And so she did grow flowers and became the flower girl, selling her flowers to all that would buy them. Unfortunately, the Turks still knew where she was but merely watched her and she often escaped from them whenever she could. Eventually, she met Zack Fair when he fell through the roof of her church and onto her flowerbed which most likely saved his life. When Zack disappeared, she wrote 89 letters to him since the Planet told her that he was still alive but, when he died upon the cliffs she knew that she would not see him again until her own death. Thus, Aerith set out on her own journey and joined the revamped AVALANCHE and Cloud who had become a mercenary after Zack's death. On their many adventures to save the world, Aerith's mind was clouded over by JENOVA and she was then killed in the Forgotten City of her Ancestors and her body placed in the lake before it. Saddened by what she had to put her dear friends through, she continued to watch over them from the Lifestream… Yazoo was a child of Nibelheim that Hojo took and had his many assistants experiment on and to turn into a perfect copy of Sephiroth. He and his two dear friends, now sworn brothers, escaped from the assistants clutches and they began their journey to obey their "Mother's" every wish. However, he and Loz ended up dying in an explosion after attempting to kill Cloud who had ended their youngest brother's life when Sephiroth's JENOVA controlled mind took over Kadaj's body. The three met again in the Lifestream and vowed to never allow anyone to force them to do anything that they did not wish to and to think for themselves…

In εуλ 1986, Cloud Strife, who was once Harry Potter, and Kadaj, who was once Michael Corner, were born. Cloud Strife was born and raised in Nibelheim where he was often picked on for being so small and girly looking. He was very shy as a result but distracted himself from his loneliness by exploring many places. However, there was one person's attention that he wanted and that was Tifa Lockhart's, the mayor's daughter and the most popular girl in their small town. Unfortunately, it all was ruined when Tifa's mother died and she tried to search for her over the mountains, but she and Cloud who had followed her to keep her safe fell from the bridge. When Cloud carried Tifa, who was now in a coma, home, he was made even further of an outcast and thus retaliated by getting into many fights, often for no apparent reason. Once Cloud was old enough, he left to Midgar promising the whole village that he would become SOLDIER. Of course, he was laughed at by everyone. His dreams were dashed however once he reached Midgar and had been enrolled in the cadet program for a bit. He had failed the SOLDIER entrance tests. Then, his life truly fell apart when Sephiroth went mad during the mission to Nibelheim. His mother and most of those he had once known were all dead. Enraged, he managed to throw Sephiroth into the Mako below but at the cost of his freedom for 4 years, most of his memories and his very identity. Thus, Cloud became a mercenary after Zack's death upon the cliffs. He spent many years fighting Sephiroth and trying to piece his fragile psych back together. At last, after many years, he could at last rest in a haven for others like himself where he also found family… Kadaj was a young child when he was kidnapped by Hojo along with his two best friends and later brothers. He followed the voice of JENOVA, calling her mother, and desperate for protection and love from a parental figure. However, it failed and JENOVA used his body to bring Sephiroth, still being controlled by JENOVA, back to life. When Cloud defeated Sephiroth, he lost his life but found a mother in Aerith. When he met his brothers in the Lifestream, they swore to never allow anyone to control them like JENOVA did and to stay together no matter what…

In εуλ 1987, Tifa Lockhart, once known as Susan Bones, and Elena, once known as Hermione Granger, were born. Tifa had a wonderful life and was very spoiled and a bit stuck up thanks to how everyone wanted to be her friend and how her parents gave her many things. However, her life took on a new outlook when her mother died. Convinced her mother was actually on the other side of the mountains, she left to go there. Cloud tried to stop her but she was too stubborn and it cost her and Cloud. They both fell from a bridge over a ravine and Tifa fell into a 2 week coma while Cloud miraculously suffered only minor injuries. Tifa learned from this luckily and eventually gained a teacher in martial arts. When Cloud left, she held on to his promise to protect her if he ever became famous. After Nibelheim, Tifa left to Midgar and opened the bar 7th Heaven which became the headquarters of the new AVALANCHE. There, she eventually met the changed Cloud. For years, she and Cloud tried to build a relationship all throughout the battles and trials happening upon Gaia with them at the center of it all. However, it all failed and eventually she took on a different husband, grew old, and died while Cloud remained the same as the day of the battle with the Remnants. She could only hope that Cloud gained peace at last as she watched over him and the others she knew from the Lifestream… Elena was a slightly clumsy girl and eventually joined the Turks just like her older sister. She did her best to help during all the events happening upon the Planet, but was still her mostly clumsy self. But, it could not be denied that she was a good Turk and loyal to Rufus and her crush, Tseng. Eventually, she found herself also forever young along with many of the others Turks. They stayed in a haven that Rufus had kindly created for his Turks and eventually SOLDIERs as well as they were found. Here, she found peace with herself even if she didn't give up her crush on Tseng even though Tseng turned out to be gay…

In εуλ 1991, Yuffie Kisaragi, once known as Cho Chang, was born. She was the Princess of Wutai and proud of it. With a huge love of Materia that could rival Genesis' Materia obsession, she would often steal them from others but never could get her hands on Cloud's white Materia. Eventually, she joined AVALANCHE to help save the world. When all was said and done, she returned to Wutai to get it back up and above how it was before the war with Shinra that earned Sephiroth his nickname; "The Demon of Wutai". It did not take long and Wutai flourished under her rule. She even married some of her dear friends as the ruler of Wutai. However, she was only human and was merely one of many of the SOLDIERs' and Turks' friends to subcome to their mortality. Yet, Yuffie left a legend among legends of Wutai and was often described as one of the greatest Wutai rulers that there ever was…

In εуλ 0510, it has been 500 years since the end of Deepground. About 20 years after the defeat of Sephiroth, and thus JENOVA, for the third and final time, they had discovered all Turks and SOLDIERs, or in Cloud's case, Hojo's experiments, were not aging. Another 70 years later, they discovered that they were in all essence, immortal. Thus, Rufus Shinra secretly built a haven for the immortals in a hidden valley, filling it with all they would ever need including a small Mako reactor just in case anything happened to their other power sources. For many years, the immortals lived peaceful lives and became a close knit family even if some were lovers with some of the stronger spirits of those they knew visiting every now and then including Sephiroth himself, now free from JENOVA's control. However, the outside of their haven was fraught with danger for them as a power struggle had ensued after Rufus Shinra's death and no apparent heir. Many had tried to recreate the legendary SOLDIERs, but ultimately failed. When they had realized Cloud's immortality, who was still a hero at the time, they began hunting for him and eventually realized that there were more immortals after a couple subsequent captures that they luckily managed to escape from thanks to the vehicles they still had from the time of Shinra that outstripped the current airships that could not match anything built by Cid Highwind or Shinra's scientists.

In the Haven, as they called it, lived Cloud Strife, Vincent Valentine, Kunsel , Reno, Rude, Tseng, Genesis Rhapsodos, Elena, Cissnei (Flame), Red XII (Nanaki), and Rufus' old guard dog, Dark Nation. For nearly 500 years they lived together if not happily, then they were content. Completely hidden from a world struggling to hold power, they lived their lives. That is, until the day when it was time for them to leave according to Genesis' Goddess Minerva.

Gathering together one last time, they celebrated those that had passed and those that were still there. For one whole night they drank, ate, sparred, played, or just relaxed and remembered what was long since gone. The next morning, the Haven was completely empty of everything except the buildings themselves, the orchards, the watermill, and the small Mako Reactor…

**Within a hidden pocket of the Lifestream…**

Gathered in a group stood 23 adults of varying ages from 25 to their 40s. Reunions of great joy and tears filled the various groups that had put aside their differences over the many years. Then, a hush fell about them as the Goddess Minerva appeared before them surrounded by a golden ethereal glow.

"**It is good to see all of you again.**" She began, confusing many of them as none of them remembered meeting Her before, but that was soon cleared up as She spoke again. "**None of you may remember, but all of you once lived another, albeit very short, life. I have called all of you here as you are being called home by those you left behind when I was forced to take your souls into the Lifestream as none of you would have survived in your situation much longer. However, none of your original original families realized you deaths for you magical cores did not disperse into the Lifestream with your bodies and thus upon your immediate revival, their ways of tracking your status returned to alive. As such, they are now summoning you back to the other world in My care, a world called Earth. If you wish to return or not is up to you, however, I need your help in taking care of something in that world if you do decide to return. There is a war brewing there where a man is attempting to wipe out all those that cannot access their own natural magic or have such low levels of magic that they cannot use it. Already he has revived recently and begun his return though the government refuses to acknowledge his return and instead slanders those who oppose this man, this Dark Lord. The group who opposes him is also a bit disorganized and does not wish to fight fire with fire, but to offer those who have joined the Dark Lord a second chance even as they murder, steal, and many other horrible things. With the government against them and their group small along with their moves limited, they are losing. There is two more things that can attest to this man's survival; anchors made of his soul split into what was once 7 and is now 6 pieces and a prophecy dictating that only one that was born of those who had defied the Dark Lord three times and survived, born at the end of July, and was marked by the Dark Lord. Thus comes the other reason all of you are being Summoned back to Earth, one of you is the Prophesized One though another could have been you. A man by the name of Albus Dumbledore wishes for you to become the Light's Martyr and Symbol as you are an orphan and your own blood kin hates you and abandoned you before one of the magical gathering sites when you were only 5. Cloud, this was you…**"

Cloud's eyes widened a bit and he paled.

"Me?" He questioned, shocked that he was only wanted back to his original planet to save another world.

The Goddess nodded sadly.

As emotions and thoughts swirled through his mind, several hands on his shoulders and back broke him out of it. Looking around him, all of his dear friends that he had made ever since he joined Shinra and onwards were all around him. Looking a bit past those around him, his eyes met those of Sephiroth who gave a slight smile and miniscule nod in a show of support and respect causing Cloud's eyes to widen though he returned the nod.

"Don't worry Spikey!" Zack spoke up. "We won't ever leave you alone! You can count on that!"

Cloud smiled and nodded as the others chimed in their own support, silent to as loud as can be.

After a couple more minutes for Cloud and the others to absorb the information and center themselves, the Goddess continued to speak.

"**Now, SOLDIERS of Shinra, Infantry Men, Neo-AVALANCHE, JENOVA Projects, World Restoration Organization, Scientists of Shinra, and Turks… You now have a decision to make; to say here on Gaia or in the Lifestream, or to return to Earth as your past selves or your current selves. Either decision you make, I will provide you will all that you shall need or want. Your choice will be permanent. Now choose and choose wisely.**" She said, going from benevolent Goddess to the Warrior She truly is, none of them missing the seriousness of the situation.

The 23 fell into solemn silence, contemplating all the pros and cons of each choice. Finally, after several minutes, they all exchanged glances and nodded.

"We will go to Earth as our current selves." Cloud spoke up, speaking for them all with his blue/green eyes as hard as gems with his determination, just like the eyes of those around him.

Minerva smiled.

"**Very well then. I shall provide you with basic information of Earth and the memories of your past live's. Picture all you wish to take with you and they shall form into trunks that shall be magically expanded and shrunken into one of your pockets, one for each of you. Anything you want from vehicles to weapons to clothes to essentials can be taken with you. However, nothing alive can be taken with you except for two back on Gaia who wish to come with you; Nanaki who was once known as Red XII and Rufus' guard hound, Dark Nation.**"

They all nodded, with Rufus smiling slightly at being able to bring his dog along with those who knew Nanaki well, and closed their eyes with looks of concentration while going through everything they could possibly need or want before finalizing their lists as small balls of light appeared before each person and formed into a tiny trunk that could fit in the palms of the hand and settled into their pockets.

One by one, they opened their eyes only to squeeze them shut again as information and memories of children assaulted their minds. A couple stumbled and shed tears as they remembered the families they had left behind or how they had died. Finally, with a couple shakes to clear the head, they returned their gazes to the Goddess. She smiled at them once again, proud of Her Children.

"**Now, step through here and be on your way to your new lives, or should I say old ones in new bodies? Either way, good luck to you all. And do not feel any need to restrain yourselves.**" She said, a tiny smirk pulling at Her lips as several gained michevious grins and others smirked, and a doorway of light opened to Her right.

With a few final glances at one another, they entered the doorway and vanished onto their next great adventure and another world to save.

Look out British Wizarding World! Gaia's Champions are coming to you!

* * *

**A/N So, here is the next chapter. I hope you enjoy it. However, I will warn you now, I am not good at updates on a schedule and thus this will only be updated whenever I either complete a chapter or feel like it. Another note is that all flames will be fed to my pet hell hound. Either way, I hope you enjoy this story and suggestions or request for the story are always welcome with open arms. Side note: the second chapter has not been started yet, so it'll be awhile, however I am gettting a laptop soon and thus will be able to work on it more often. Thus concludes my author's note with a plead to review since you have now finished reading (or at least I hope you did) and to either favorite, follow, or both my story.**

**Have a Goddess Blessed Day!**


End file.
